Book I: Calm Before the Storm
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! Voldemort couldn't kill Harry, so he takes him and raises him as his own son. But, why couldn't he kill a child, when he has killed so many others? And what of James and Lily? What happened that night? HPDM, JPLE, Minor TRLE
1. Prologue

Book I: Calm Before the Storm

**Author:** Silent December

**Summary:** Voldemort could kill James and Lily, but he couldn't kill Harry. What's stopping him, when he has all ready killed so many innocent children? So, instead, he takes Harry and raises him as his own son. Or…did he kill James and Lily?

**Pairings:** HP/DM, BZ/OC, RW/HG, JP/LE, SB/RL, and mentions of TR/LE

**A/N:** I thought of this while watching the third Harry Potter movie………for the fifth, sixth…eighth time? I love it so much and it's just so hard waiting for the fourth one! XD, I hope you enjoy this one anywho, and I hope the Summary will fit on the site bio thingy. **BREATHE NO MORE IS DISCONTINUED FOR MULTIPLE ERRORS! GOMEN NAISAI!**

**ATTENTION: I need some help! On the Sorcerer's Stone for Gamecube, I am in Professor Sprout's first lesson that has the troll, and I cannot get past it. I got six out of ten challenge shields, and that's when I get confused. Does somebody know how to defeat that part? I've been stuck on that particular part for a few months, and I just stopped playing it and moved onto Quidditch (which I have beaten a few times), and my Prisoner of Azkaban game (which I just recently beat) PLEASE, if you have any tips, tell me in a review! Thanks! Arigatou! Gracius! Merci Beaucoup! That's all I know! XDD**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's fabulous world rightfully belongs to the all-powerful author JK Rowling, anyone who says otherwise shall be punished...just kidding. I only own Harry's brother, who is named David, or Davy (or Davie) Riddle. Enjoy!

**WARNINGS:** SlythHarry! Angry!Harry, Powerful!Harry, rape, and M rated stuff!

* * *

Prologue

"Lily, it's Him!" James Potter cried to his wife. "Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily shrieked, cradled a crying Harry in her arms, and ran up the stairs, hopefully to get out before she or Harry got killed…

Voldemort walked into the house (if almost freely) and stared at James, who was frozen in his tracks, his wand at the ready.

"Ah, Potter, how lovely to be seeing you again," Voldemort cackled. "Hand over the boy or it will be your life at stake."

"I'll never give my son to the likes of you…!" James growled. _'Please get out Lily, take Harry and run…run away from here…before it's too late…'_

"I'm going to kill you, you're wife and take the brat," Voldemort snapped. "down with me."

James's eyes widened, but it was too late to react to any curse Voldemort threw at him. "_Avada Kedavra!_" James fell to the ground…or did he?

"He apparated!" Voldemort cursed and walked up the stairs to hear the Mudblood woman trying to soothe the crying brat, though she too was crying hysterically.

"Shh, Harry, it's all right, your daddy's all right.…"

Voldemort made his way to the bedroom where the sounds were coming from. Breaking down the door, he sneered at a shocked Lily Potter, who was holding little Harry close to her chest, holding onto him for dear life.

"Get away…you vile beast," she hissed in fear. "You won't- won't get my s-son…"

"Ah, Lily flower, your husband is gone, no one's going to come to your rescue…now," he began, taking the crying infant out of her arms and called: "**LUCIUS**! **SEVERUS**!"

Lily blinked away her tears as she saw Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape entering the room. Voldemort handed Harry to Severus and began giving orders immediately. "Severus, you take the brat to the lair. I will await you there."

They both nodded and disapparated.

Voldemort then turned to the crying mother. He took her hand by force and threw her onto the bed. He then strode over to her and sat on her, straddling her. Her eyes widened as Voldemort then cast a binding charm on her and began to take of her clothes, layer by layer.

Once he was done, Lily was whimpering and shaking (if she could) violently. She cried out as he bit her nipples and carressed her breasts before moving down to her lower levels. He bit, sucked and licked until no piece of skin was left untouched. She screamed a blood curdling scream as Voldemort entered her, and her shrill scream of terror echoed throughout Godric's Hollow.

Then the Marauders walked in.

Voldemort was now dressed. Lily was stark naked with blood everywhere and little Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do to Lily and my son?" James growled, his eyes shining brightly as he saw Lily. Brightly with tears.

"Little Harry is gone, dead, and you'll never see him again," he said, smirking upon seeing James knees collapse and he fell to the ground, staring at him in disbelief.

"No…n-no…i-it can't be…" he looked at his broken wife for one last time as he saw Voldemort picking her up in his arms and disappearing, never to be heard from again.

* * *

**TBC**

Oh my god, I cried so hard while writing that! Even though I know what I am going to write after this, it still makes me cry! This is rated M, thankfully, or it would probably have been taken down. Well, hope you enjoyed this, and the first chapter is with Harry! Yay! Chapter three is with Davie, and Draco and Blaise... possibly some others, you'll see! **THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Good News, Bad News

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

**Book I: Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter One: Good News, Bad News**

****

Harry Riddle lay awake in his bed when he heard a knock come from the other side of his bedroom door. His life had long since changed from the day at the battle of Godric's Hollow. Voldemort had taken Lily and Harry and kept them safe in his mansion.

He had also been giving Harry secret lessons on the Unforgivables, and stuff on Charms, Potions and hexes and other important stuff he would need in order to defend himself in case of battle.

"Come in," he said absent-mindedly without turning to see who it was. He didn't need to, because he knew.

Lord Voldemort, who now looked like Tom Riddle's sixteen-year-old self, walked into the room and sat down beside Harry. "Harry, I have some news," Voldemort began.

He looked at him curiously. "I am sorry, but your mother has taken to Witche's Flu and is bed-ridden."

"Is she going to be all right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Hopefully, if Severus uses his Potions, she'll be fine," Voldemort placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, how would you like to go to Hogwarts this year? You are eleven after all."

"R-Really?" Harry blinked.

Voldemort smiled, one he ONLY saved for Harry. "Yes. If you accept, Lucius shall be taking both you and Draco shopping in Diagon and Knocturn Alley for your items."

Harry threw his arms around Voldemort and cried out in joy. "Oh, thank you, Tom! Thank you!"

Voldemort chuckled then. "All right then, that's enough of that."

Harry was grinning all day long. He went shopping with Draco, whom he'd come to love as a brother, and Draco the same with Harry.

They had gotten into a 'play fight' in the pool at Malfoy Manor and almost ended up kissing each other. That had been before the shopping occurred. They got their wands, cauldrons, potion vials, necessary books and equipment, and a few extra things, like an Owl and a Raven. Draco had gotten the Raven while Harry had gotten a snowy-white owl and named her Hedwig (A/N: I couldn't leave her out!)

Harry was now getting his things ready to go to Kings Cross Station with Draco, for it was now September first, and the train would be leaving in an hour and a half.

Time to go aboard the Hogwarts Express for a year of adventures.

Hopefully no more worse than the ones he had at home, right in his own backyard.

**TBC**

A/N: Seven reviews! Arigatou! I'm so shocked! Sorry that this chapter is short, I tried to make it as long as I could without messing anything up that happens in the next chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 2: David Evans Riddle

**Notes: **David Potter is my character. As well as any other OC, but Harry and the gang are © JK Rowling's property.

**Book I: Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter Two: David Evans Riddle**

Harry and Draco bid goodbye to Lucius and got on the train. They were found by their fellow friend Blaise Zabini alone in a compartment, who then joined them. They were talking about Quidditch and the sorting.

"Harry, what house do you want to be in?" Blaise asked, an arm draped over the boy's shoulder.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw," he replied.

"Ravenclaw?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, who just shrugged and looked at the door to their compartment as it opened up.

Draco studied the two warily, an arm around Harry's shoulders as well. Almost possessively.

A girl with bushy, curly brown hair and cocoa colored eyes, entered the compartment with a boy with red hair, blue eyes and freckles.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Weasley," Draco drawled in a bored voice. Harry and Blaise sniggered.

Weasley glared at him. "Drop it, Malfoy."

"And who's this?" Draco asked. "Your Mudblood girlfriend?"

The girl gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

Weasley glared and growled at Malfoy. "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. _Stupefy_!"

Draco waited for the blast. He wasn't so stupid as to use magic on the train.

The blast never hit him, and Draco felt a heavy weight on him. Opening his eyes, he gasped in shock.

"Harry!" he cried, picking up the limp form in his arms.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley!" Blaise hissed through gritted teeth.

"Is there a problem, boys?" a voice asked.

They had turned to see James Potter, who had just recently begun to teach History of Magic at Hogwarts.

"Weasley hexed our friend, sir," Blaise replied, pointing to Harry, who was unconscious in Draco's arms.

"Come with me, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, you may return to your compartment," James instructed.

When Hermione left, Harry suddenly groaned, startling everyone.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, resting Harry's head on his chest. Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes fell on James Potter, who was shocked down to the core, upon seeing his eyes.

"What is your full name, boy?" James asked.

"Harry Evans-Riddle," Harry replied.

James's eyes widened. "Do you by any chance know someone named Lily Evans?"

"My mum," Harry replied. "Do you know her?"

James held back a gasp. _'Lily's son? But the only…no... it couldn't be... though he may have the same name and eyes as my Harry, he doesn't look like my Harry... Lily could have adopted... or... VOLDEMORT!' _he thought. _'Voldemort raped her, he could be his son! That would explain the Riddle…and the eyes…but, not his name…this is confusing! Padfoot was right, thinking just gets you into trouble and more confused than you were at the start!'_

"Uh... we-went to school together. I believed her to be murdered," he added as an after thought.

Harry smiled. "She's very much alive, but she's got Witch's Flu," Harry replied. "Father told me."

"Who's your father?"

"I'm sorry, that's classified information. My father doesn't want anyone to know who or where he is," Harry replied firmly, noticing the hand Draco had on his shoulder tighten.

Both Blaise and Draco looked at him worriedly, both of them having known his real father was standing right in front of him.

"Do you have any siblings?" James asked.

"A little brother named David," Harry replied. "He's so smart that they're inviting him to Hogwarts a year early."

Suddenly the door opened and a ten-year-old boy with emerald green eyes and black hair went and sat in between Harry and Draco.

James studied him carefully. "You must be David."

David nodded shyly and buried his face in Harry's shoulder. Blaise, Draco and Harry smirked.

"He get shy," Harry stated and positioned David so he was sitting on Harry's lap with his head buried into his shoulder.

James only chuckled. "Well, I had better be off. See you boys at Hogwarts."

The four boys made their way to the Hogwarts Grand Staircase. David was clutching Harry's hand so hard it was turning blue.

"I wanna be in the same house as you, big brother," David whispered.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Davie," Harry replied as McGonagall began her lecture. They had entered the Great Hall and awaited to be sorted.

"Hermione Granger!"

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Ronald Weasley!"

"_Gryffindor_!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchey!"

"_Hufflepuff!_"

"Blaise Zabini!"

"_Slytherin_!"

"David Riddle!"

"_Hufflepuff_!"

David had reluctantly let go of Harry's hand and walked over to his table.

"Draco Malfoy!"

"_Slytherin_!"

Draco sat down next to Blaise, gave David a wink and turned back to watch the sorting.

"Harry Riddle!"

The Headmaster and most of the teachers were shocked at the two Riddles, having known who Voldemort was in school.

"A very difficult decision indeed," the hat began. "A Potter…yet raised Riddle. You would go well in… **SLYTHERIN!**"

Harry took off towards the table with his friends after gaving David a sad look of apology.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore had gotten out of his chair and began his speech. "I would like to remind you all of the rules before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. Firstly, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Secondly, first years are not allowed to have their own broomsticks. Also, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell! That is all. Tuck in, everyone!"

Talking erupted throughout the Great Hall. Harry watched David closely. He was seated in between Justin and Susan Bones talking animatedly. Seeing David relaxed, he turned to his own plate of food and laughed at Weasley as he was shocked at Nearly Headless Nick coming up from underneath the table. Draco sneered and rolled his eyes.

When Harry caught Blaise looking at David, he rolles his eyes. He had known for quite sometime that Blaise loved his little brother, but wasn't sure if his feelings were returned.

"Blaise, you're spacing out, you prat!" Draco shouted, hitting him upside the head. Harry laughed and turned to his meal again.

After the feast, Harry had pulled Blaise aside and told him that he caught him staring at David.

"Harry, I'm sorry I'm-"

"No, now you stop right there," Harry began. "I'm going to see what Davy thinks about you, all right?"

Blaise could have kissed Harry, but thought better of it. "I…y-you would really do that for me?"

Harry smirked. "I probably wouldn't if I didn't know you would be perfect for Davy."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Have your sites set on anyone, mate? There's a school dance on Friday."

Harry blushed. "U-U-Um… a friend."

"Do I know him?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, yes, very well…"

"What is his … personality?"

"Oh, he's an egotistical jerk who doesn't think about anyone but themselves," Harry said sarcastically.

"Draco?" Blaise asked. Harry snickered and nodded.

Blaise threw an arm over Harry's shoulders as they walked to the Slytherin Common Room. "Good eyes, m' man. How's about we help each other out, hmm? I'll see if Dray likes you if you see if Davy likes me. And as a reward, we may get to fine looking guys."

Harry laughed and raised an eyebrow. "And if we don't?"

Blaise leaned in so close it was right near Harry's ear, and whispered. "I'll always be there."

………………

**TBC**

Seven reviews! Thank you all so much! And just in one day, too! I'm sooo happy! Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou! I was just listening to the Drake & Josh theme song on my CD while typing this up………I LOVE THAT SHOW! Updates may not be as quick, thanks to reality, school, and personal problems. No, not in relationship problems, because I am fifteen and have yet to be kissed. Sucks hmm? I'm probably the only one in my class who hasn't had a boyfriend/girlfriend yet! It's really depressing… :Sighs dejectedly: Well, just so's ya know, I'm bisexual and I am not willing to give out any personal information until I know it's to someone I can trust.

**Thanks to** _misticruby, shadow eclipse ((I love your name! SO SO SO much!)), CrimsonReality ((I LOVE yours too!)), me-chan ((I'll see what I can do about that! What about some scenes or flashbacks from Harry's kid life spending time with a kid Draco? How's that?)), and Eve Granger for reviewing!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Questions and answers:**

_Azari Kaiya Son:_ ((Okay, here's the deal! Voldemort tried to kill James, but he disapparated before the Avada Kedavra spell could hit, and then Voldemort took Harry from Lily, gave him to Severus to take him to his mansion, proceeded to rape Lily, then take Lily to his mansion and kept them both until Harry was 11. James was living with Remus, and Sirius is in Azkaban, Peter's supposedly dead. If you're confused on anything else, let me know! I hope I sorted it up for you!))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: HALLOWEEN!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Halloween

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine… happy now? We should NOT have to say this! Okay, I'm finished here now!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Note from SD: _Thank you to all who has reviewed! I am currently listening to song number six in the Chamber of Secrets soundtrack. Knockturn Alley, while writing this. This has skipped a bit, and after the next few chapters it might be the Mirror of Erised. Since Harry has **NO **idea that James is actually his real father, what do you think Harry will see in the Mirror of Erised? Let me know of your guesses and I'll see what I can come up with:D This is fun to write! Sorry this chapter's so short!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: **Halloween!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Troll in the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought'a know…"_ Professor Quirrel, or Twitchy (as me and my friends call him...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks had passed, classes were boring (at least to Harry, Draco and Blaise who had recently become the Three Mischief Makers of Hogwarts). They had released so many pranks, they have more detentions than Harry's visits to the Hospital Wing. **THAT **is saying something.

**Harry: 800 Detentions**

**Draco: 583 Detentions**

**Blaise: 850 Detentions**

It was now Halloween. Hermione Granger, a first year in Ravenclaw, had been in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom all morning because of a comment Ron Weasley made about her in Professor Flitwick's class, Charms.

"It's Leviosa, not _Leviosaaa_!" he exclaimed to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "She's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Harry and Draco took pity on her. No one deserved to be treated like that by a Weasley.

The Hogwarts ceiling, instead of covered with floating candles, now had leviated pumpkins with light inside. Plates loaded with food surrounded the many tables of Hogwarts, ready for the feast.

David was sitting beside Justin and Susan was on his other side. They had become the Three Muskeeters of Hogwarts, you never saw one without the other.

Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom (a clumsy Gryffindor boy with a toad named Trevor), and Hermione Granger, had becom the 'Golden Trio' of Hogwarts.

Right now, Draco was about to put his mouth onto his fork, when old, stuttering, Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall, yelling. "_TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!_ Thought you ought 'a know…" he said before fainting, falling to the floor.

Everyone started screaming.

Draco's eyes widened. Harry wasn't here! Which means…

He pulled Blaise aside, who was having a shrieking fit. "**WHAT**!" he yelled.

"Harry!" Draco shouted as if it was obvious. "He doesn't know!"

Blaise's eyes widened and the two boys ran out to the dungeons.

--

Harry Potter just gout out of the Dungeons and into Moaning Mrytle's bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked up.

A Mountain Trool stood before him, club in hand. Hermione Granger had just come out of one of the cubicles of the bathroom. When she spotted Harry, her eyes widened.

"What are you doing –"

She was cut off by a scream as Harry pulled her into a cubicle, just as the Troll brought his club down on them.

Hermione sighed. "I owe you my life…"

"Let's wait until we see through this," Harry yelled as they ran outside the demolished cubicle.

Harry fell on the ground, unconscious from the beating of the club. Hermione gasped and held him in her arms, yelling as the troll brought down the club again.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" a voice shouted.

Hermione's head turned to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini run over to them just as the troll fell unconscious to the floor after having being knocked out by it's own club.

Draco gently took Harry out of her arms and the three students were about to leave when Professors Dumbledore, Quirrell, McGonagall and Snape entered.

"What is – explain yourselves, all three of you!" McGonagall shrieked.

Draco was about to speak, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I went looking for the troll," she said. "I've read about them and thought I could handle it. I guess I was wrong. If Draco and Blaise hadn't found me – I'd probably be dead," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Be that as it may," Professor Snape started, causing her to flinch. "It was an extremely foolish thing to do. No eleven year old witch or wizard could take on a fully-grown mountain troll – let alone live to tell the tale. Five points from Ravenclaw for lack of judgement on your part, Ms. Granger. As for you two gentlemen … 10 points – each – for saving two eleven-years from instant death."

With that, they left the three kids gaping at their Professors.

--

**TBC**

**_Thanks to:_** _CrimsonReality, mistycruby, MidnightsRose, Azari Kaiya Son_

_and blackrose2442 _for reviewing!

**Questions and answers:**

To _Azari Kaiya Son: _(( Harry is not Voldemort's son, but Harry thinks his father IS Voldemort because he doesn't remember James clearly in his life. He only remembers Lily because Voldemort took her along with him.))

To _mistycruby: _((No, Harry does not know he is truly a Potter. David's real father is Voldemort because he raped Lily, so basically David is Harry's half-brother.))

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: Of Kisses and Quidditch

**Chapter Five**

**Of Kisses and Quidditch**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THIS HAS BEEN RE-EDITED BY MOI, BECAUSE IT HAD SOME TERRIBLE MISTAKES IN HERE SPOTTED BY HELL'S CRITIC. THANKS!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**QUOTES:**

"_The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." - Neville Longbottom_

"_Quidditch, is easy enough to understand…" Oliver Wood_

**A/N:** this is after the troll and halloween! oh and by accident, i skipped fluffy! o.o;; I have the next five chapters ready to be posted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" The Flying instructor, Madam Hooch, exclaimed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Place your right hand over your broom, and say _'Up'_!"

There was a chorus of _"Up's!"_ around the pitch. Harry and Draco had no trouble with their brooms, they flew straight into their hands. Blaise's broom, after yelling **"UP**!" about ten times, flew straight into his nose. Harry and Draco snickered and Blaise sent them a glare.

Hermione, who was standing across from Harry, had difficulty as well, but was laughing at Blaise. They had Flying lessons with Half of the Slytherins, Half of the Gryffindors and then a few Ravenclaws, to explain why Hermione was there. Ever since the Troll incident, you could always see her hanging around with Harry, Draco and Blaise more than Ron and Neville, although she did keep on helping Neville secretly in Potions.

Of course, Ronald Weasley had the second most difficulty with his broom, which shot right up into his face and left a broken nose in it's wake. Draco, Harry, Blaise and Hermione had to hide their laughter behind their hands as Ron glared at them all. But he was of course, shocked to see Hermione move from her position beside him to stand between Harry, who was on her right and Draco, who was on her left. Blaise was next to Draco.

At the feast, Ron's clumsy friend, Neville Longbottom, had recieved a Remembrall from his Gran. It had turned Red the instant he touched it, but all he said was. _"I can't remember what I've forgotten."_

Neville had the most problems with his broom. When Madam Hooch instructed what they did, and was about to say "3-2-1" and blow her whistle, Neville's broom shot up in the air and flew around the entire castle, until Neville finally let go of it and he landed on a hook. His robe was tearing and he was close to falling. When he finally fell, he had a broken wrist.

"If I see a single broom in the air, the one who'll be flying it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch," Madam Hooch growled and took Neville gently to the Hospital Wing.

Harry smirked at Blaise and Draco before picking up the Remembrall that Neville had dropped while falling. Ron growled and walked over to him, ignoring the fact that Hermione was squeezing Blaise's arm so hard the blood circulation stopped.

"Give it here, Riddle," Ron growled.

Harry smirked. "Why don't you come and take it, Weasley?"

"I would, but I'm afraid I'll get Slytherin germs," Ron scowled.

Draco growled and was ready to pucnh Weasley, and would have if Blaise and Hermione hadn't have held him back. No one insulted Harry and got away with it, let alone insulted their house.

Sooner or later, both boys were flying in the air, each one trying to stop the other. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep her from screaming. Draco was worried sick that Weasley would try and pull something, but Harry was too smart to -

"**HARRY**!" Hermione finally shouted.

Ron had finally succeeded in making Harry fall off his broom. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

His world spun around him before he was engulfed in darkness. The only thing he heard was a shout. "**HARRY**!"

:…:…:

When he finally came to, he found himself to be in the Infirmary again. Sighing, he was about to grope around for his glasses but he felt hands placing them on his eyes.

Opening them, he saw the relieved face of Draco Malfoy. "Oh, good. Harry, you scared the hell out of me."

Harry grinned. "What happened?"

"Weasley knocked you off you're broom - I want to make the Weasel pay so bad," Draco growled. He moved himself from his position on his chair until he sat behind Harry on the bed, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "I was so scared..."

Harry squeezed his hand tightly. "Don't worry - I'm right here, aren't I? Alive and well."

Draco grinned. "Too true." To tell you the truth, Draco's heart was beating so fast he was sure China could hear it. The closer his and Harry's heads got, the faster it beat.

Harry pressed his lips onto Draco's, causing the blond's eyes to widen, but wrapped his arms around Harry in a protective manner. He put one hand in Harry's hair and rested his other hand on his waist. Harry opened his mouth and Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue moving into Harry's hot cavern.

When they finally broke apart, Harry grinned and Draco never felt so happy in his entire life.

"Wow," Draco whispered, hands still wrapped around Harry's waist.

Harry smirked. "So, what do we call each other now?"

Draco grinned. "A couple?"

"I think that would be most appropriate."

A few minutes later Professor Snape and Marcus Flint found both boys chatting with each other quietly in the hospital wing.

"Mr. Riddle?" Professor Snape asked, getting both boy's attention. "Would you excuse us, Mr. Malfoy? You may come back in after our meeting if it's all right with Madame Pomfrey."

Draco nodded, waved to Harry and left. Snape and Marcus walked over to Harry's bed, who was wondering what on Earth they were doing here.

"Is this the one, sir?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, Marcus," Professor Snape answered. "Mr. Riddle, I saw you're … performance today, and I must say I was quite impressed. I have told Mr. Flint here about it and he says you'll make a fine Seeker for the Slytherin team, since our current Seeker is graduating."

If they could, Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. "But first years never make the house team."

"I think we can make an exception," Flint smirked. "I assume you know the basics of Quidditch, Riddle?"

Harry nodded. "I never played it, though."

Marcus nodded. "I'll give you a crash course on how it's done."

Snape nodded at Harry and left the Hospital Wing with a swish of his robes. Marcus and Harry talked about Quidditch for over an hour and never noticed the blond entering the wing again.

Little did he know, Harry had formed a friendship with Marcus.

**TBC**

**Review thankyous next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Thoughts and Pondering

**A/N:** For _Elektra107, _who loves Davy, this is basially centered (well, the first part) on David and Harry! For _Hell's Critic_ who made me figure out a drastic mistake!

**Book One: Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter Six**

**Thoughts and Pondering**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed since the meeting with the rather large dog with three heads, otherwise known as Fluffy, the Troll in the dungeons, the Flying lesson and Harry and Draco's first kiss. Harry and Draco had announced themselves a couple and the whole school knew about it. A lot of people had congratulated them, yet few believed they were disgraces to the Wizarding World.

It was now Christmas Eve and Harry, Blaise and Draco were sitting on couches and armchairs in the Slytherin Common Room, chatting excitedly. Harry and Draco were on one couch, Draco's arm draped over Harry's shoulder lazily. Blaise was in an armchair, smirking at how lovey-dovey the two were. Well, how lovey-dovey Draco was to Harry.

Draco had invited both Blaise and Harry over for the Christmas holidays, but Harry had refused, seeing that his father had told him that his mother had gotten worse with her cold and he wanted to spend time with her. Blaise's family didn't care what happened to him, so Blaise automatically said yes. Both felt sorry for Harry and for his mother, and wished her well every night.

So right now they were all talking excitedly, when Professor Snape walked into the Common Room and over to Harry. "I believe your little brother wanted to see you, Mr. Riddle. Since members of other houses are not permitted to come inside other common rooms, I highly suggest for you to go outside and meet him."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, swatting Draco's arm away (Blaise laughed at Draco's glare) and was about to walk out when Professor Snape began talking again.

"Oh, and Mr. Riddle, your father told me to tell you that you should be 'recieving an interesting gift' at Christmas, was how he put it."

Harry looked at him questioningly, who only looked back at him with a nameless expression on his face. Nodding once again, he made his way out of the Common Room.

He found David leaning on the wall of the Dungeon, waiting for him. Grinning, he walked over to David, and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly.

David jumped, but turned around and hugged Harry tightly. "I miss you, Har," he whispered.

"I know, Davy, I miss you too," Harry whispered. "But hey, you have Justin and Susan, don't you?"

David nodded. "Yeah, and Blaise."

"Yes, and Draco too, don't forget," Harry smirked. This was the perfect time to ask. "Davy, what do you think of Blaise?"

"Huh?" David asked, obviously confused.

"I mean, as a friend," Harry tried again. "What do you think of him? Is he good to you? Is he nice? Helps you a lot? Talk a lot about stuff? That sort of thing."

"Oh, yeah, Blaise is good for that sort of stuff," David replied. "He helps me with my homework when I don't understand something (mainly in Transfiguration), and we talk alot 'bout Quidditch."

Harry smirked. "I see. Transfiguration is hard, McGonagall is strict."

David nodded. "Yeah, she took five points when my cup transfigured into a half-rat, half-cup, with nothing but fur and tail." (A/N: Imagine Ron's transfiguration in the Chamber of Secrets. "That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley" was what McGonagall said, just to refresh your memory)

Harry laughed. Then, as if suddenly remembering, he brought out something from his robes. "Here, Davy. Christmas present. Don't open it until Christmas, you hear me?"

David nodded and grinned. "Thanks, Har. You and Draco going steady?" he asked, changing the subject.

Harry smiled and nodded. "It's the happiest I ever was in my entire life. Oh, did you hear from father? He owled me the other day."

"Yeah," David replied. "Said mum got Witch's Flu, real bad. Dad's trying all he can to cure her but nothin' seems to work."

"Mum is a special woman," Harry said. "Don't worry, she'll get through it. Tom Riddle and Lily Evans are a force to be reckoned with. If someone did something to one of us, they'd each have their heads."

David grinned. "I didn't know Dad's name, I just thought it was Riddle."

"Nope," Harry replied. "It's Tom Marvolo Riddle, he's my dad, too. Our mum is Lily Evans, and she can fight diseases like honey draws flies. She'll be okay."

They hugged for a brief moment and no one saw the figure in the shadows exist closely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter walked out of the Dungeons, shocked to the core. Lily had married Voldemort and had two kids! Harry, his Harry, was dead, and wouldn't be seeing him again. Both of those kids were evil, but also good. They had Lily's blood inside them. _But… if she married Voldemort, would that mean she had the Dark Mark on her arm?_

He made his way to his and Remus Lupin's Quarters. Professor Dumbledore had given them both a place to stay, having both been homeless since the attack at Godrcic's Hollow that fateful day. Every Halloween, James thought about it. How Harry had been taken to Voldemort's lair and been killed (they never found his body), Lily had been raped and taken by Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, fellow Marauder and all, betraying them, Sirius framed by Peter and put in Azkaban for Lily's and Harry's supposed deaths. Everyone believed Lily dead as well.

But James knew better. So did Sirius.

Remus believed Sirius guilty, no matter how much James tried to pursuade him that he could **NOT** have killed thirteen people with a single curse, let alone kill Peter. When they had Peter's funeral, James had refused to go to it, even after Remus told him time and time again that Sirius **DID** kill him. He would never believe Remus, it was just not possible. Sirius wouldn't harm a fly, well, only if that fly were Snivellus or Malfoy.

James had tried multiple times to get Sirius a fair trial, but the Minister, a jerk-wad, who did nothing good for the Wizarding World, Cornelius Fudge, had instantly refused, saying. _"Black is a madman, he doesn't deserve a trial, James, probably kill everyone in the courtroom."_ He had been furious, but dropped it ever since. He had still gone to visit Sirius, and that was the only thing that kept the dog Animagus sane, at least for the time being.

Walking back to his and Remus's quarters under the Invisibility Cloak, he was surprised to hear Professor Snape and Quirrell talking. Snape had Quirrell pinned to the wall.

"You do realize Potter cannot find out his son is still alive? The Dark Lord will be furious at both of us," he hissed. "Stop trying to give him hints - that stunt at Harry's flying lesson. Imperius on a student is strictly forbidden, even though we are Death Eaters."

"Y-Y-Yes," Professor Quirrell stuttered, eyes wide. "I am w-w-well aware o-o-of the c-c-c-onsequenc-c-ces, S-Severus."

James's eyes were wide too. They were talking about him, and… Harry Evans? His son? Did they mean Voldemort's son? No wait... what did they say? "Potter cannot find out his son is at Hogwarts!" was what he said.

What Harry Riddle really Harry Potter... if so, who was David Riddle?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question's and answers:**

**mistycruby: **Well, that will be explained in later chapters but no Lily has never tried to run away and get help in earlier years for fear of either of her sons being killed by Voldemort and now that she has spent more time with the Dark Lord, she's grown. . . 'attached' to him, if you get my meaning. All will be explained of Lily and Voldemort's relationship in further ahead chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to:**

**Mistycruby**

**DarkJewel**

**MidnightsRose**

**Shadow Eclipse**

**Elektra107**

**Isidoria**

**Kira**

**Cuteidanix**

**CrimsonReality**

**Draeconin**

**Emuerz**

**MidnightsRose**

**Shadow Eclipse**

**Mistycruby**

**Kai Hiei Sasuke Bankotsu Ray and Matt are all so mine**

**Hell's Critic**

for reviewing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Added author notes:** I'm insanely proud of myself because this is my first time doing a story of this particular nature, so I didn't know how well I would do. Sure, I did a fic where his parents came back from the dead, but they were always alive here! So, I'm exceedingly proud, though I hope I'm not bragging or being obnoxious in any way! Thank you for all of your reviews! And thanks to Hell's Critic for pointing out my mistakes in the Potter-Riddle field. I fixed it all.


	7. Chapter 6: The Letter

Book I: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Six

The Letter

………………

The next day found Harry and Draco lying in bed. Too bad it was their separate beds, much to Draco's disappointment. He just wanted to hold Harry until he fell asleep, and he couldn't even go do that without the Headmaster of Hogwarts knowing. To say the blond was a bit pissed was an understatement.

Harry, for some odd reason, had been awake for the entire night, for some reason he could not pinpoint. He was sure he had a nightmare, but he could not remember what it was about. He wanted Draco, but the blond was probably asleep. He sighed and looked at the window, shocked to see Hedwig looking at him. He let her inside and noticed she had a letter.

"Hey, thanks girl," Harry pet her gently and she flew off after he gave her an owl treat from his trunk. He sat back down on the bed gently and looked over at his blond boyfriend. He appeared to be sleeping silently.

_Harry,_

_Bella and Luce will be there around noon tomorrow to bring you and David back to the Riddle Manor for Christmas dinner. I hope that Potter hasn't been giving you much trouble… or his friend, I hope you know that he is a Werewolf… oh, and have you by any chance found the one who betrayed us and is working for Dumbledore?_

_Have a happy Christmas Morning,_

_Dad_

"Harry, you're awake," Draco whispered tiredly, walking over and sit beside him. "Tired?"

The brunette nodded. "Dad sent me a letter saying Bella and your father will be here around noon to pick us up and take us home along with David."

Draco nodded. "So we should Owl him. Blaise is probably with him because he hasn't come back all night."

"Hey how come David can have his boyfriend in the same bed when I can't?" Draco laughed at his boyfriend's complaint and pecked him on the cheek.

……………

Lily Riddle woke up to find herself in Voldemort's arms. She smiled gently and looked out the window. It was always dark around Riddle Manor, but she liked the darkness. She didn't mind it.

She gently eased out of Voldemort's very over-protective grasp and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw an Owl sitting on the kitchen table, which was dark black with yellow eyes. "My, you are a lovely owl," Lily said, going over to the Owl treats and handing the bird one. "You have a letter for me, don't you?" she asked. She took the letter from the Owl and gasped. She recognized that handwriting right away. It was one from James! How did he know she was alive?

_Lil-_

_Please tell me this is you. Your alive. I can't believe it. I missed you so much. If this is you, please reply and tell me you're all right. I'll be able to rest easy. If you're alive then there's a chance we can get Sirius out of Azkaban._

_-James_

When she heard footsteps, she tore the letter apart and stuck the remains in her pocket. The Owl had long since flown off and Voldemort entered the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Lily-Flower."

Lily smiled. "Merry Christmas, Tom." She was actually the only one to be able to call her that, along with Harry and David. Nobody else. He smirked and rapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "The boys are coming home today, along with Draco and Blaise."

"His parents let him?" she asked, meaning Blaise. They were overprotective of their son and hardly let him leave the house.

"Yes, fortunately I was able to pursuade them, for David's sake," Voldemort replied.

The hours passed and the clock clicked away. Click... click... Lily was getting impatient. She had completely forgotten about James' letter, and when flames erupted from the fireplace, she jumped.

"Why is it so quiet in here?"

TBC…

**A/N- I am SUCH a teaser! Lol. I am currently watching That 70s Show: Hyde's Christmas Rager, Season 3. Yay! My favorite Christmas episode, besides the one on the first season. :D Well, I lost the last five chapters so I have to re-make them.**

**REVIEW AND I'LL BE FASTER! I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Visitors

Book I: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Seven: The Visitors

"Why's it so quiet in here?"

Lily jumped and looked around wildly for the source of the voices, until she found at least six people standing in the fireplace, after the green flames disappeared, of course. Two of them being her sons. Her precious sons. They meant more than anything to her, except maybe Tom and James. A part of her heart still belonged to him, but most of it belonged to Tom, haven fallen in love with him and carrying his child, David. But what would happen when James and Harry discover that they are Father and Son? Tom had taken extreme measures to make sure that would never happen, such as disguise, but he was sure that the old fool Dumbledore was getting to figure out their secrets, and would soon find out who Harry Riddle really was. Besides, their first names were the same, unless Dumbledore was really stupid to figure that out. But he could've thought that Lily missed her son so much that she named her second one after him, which was a reasonable thought, except the fact that it was the Dark Lord's child- the man- monster- that everyone on the Light had been dying to defeat for years. What would happen when James and Lily would have to fight each other, because James just happened to be on the light side, as unfortunate as it may be?

"Lily dear, you've been off in space for quite sometime," Voldemort said, bringing her out of her complex thoughts. "What are you thinking about, m' dear? You haven't even greeted everyone yet …"

"I'm sorry, dear, I just got a lot on my mind," Lily replied, not catching Voldemort's concerned eye as she hugged both Harry and David tightly, not having seen them for three months did that to a mother.

"Oh boys, how was Hogwarts?" Lily asked, a hand on either of their shoulders. "Tell me all about it now."

"Mum, can we at least open presents first?" David whined, and Harry nodded energetically. They both wanted presents.

Voldemort chuckled. "I see you aren't properly dressed yet, boys. Go and get dressed in day clothes, and get washed before coming down. Then you may open your presents. Draco, Blaise," he at last acknowledged his sons' boyfriends. "You may go into the kitchen and a House Elf will prepare lunch."

The two boys nodded and walked into the kitchen. Voldemort then turned to the awaiting two Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Lucius. "Does Potter have any leads as to who Harry is?"

"I don't think so, M' lord," Lucius said. "But Dumbledore doesn't want to believe he and Lily are dead."

Voldemort scoffed. "I should have known. That man is not one to put things to rest so easily. It's been eleven years and he still insists they are alive when there have been no traces of Lily nor Harry except for the fact my son has the same name as him."

Bellatrix and Lucius nodded. "You are both dismissed." They disappeared in a flash of light as they disapparated.

"Father!" a voice called. Damn, Harry was descending down the stairs. Did he hear anything? "Come on, Father! Let's open presents!"

Voldemort just chuckled and followed his two sons into the main room to open gifts on Christmas morning. He practically grinned when Harry was cuddling in Draco's hold, and David in Blaise's.

He loved spending Christmas with his Sons and wife, even if one of his Sons wasn't really his.

He thanked James Potter for giving Harry to him. Not willingly, of course. And he'd never really thank him, just in secret.

He then wrapped a hand around his wife's shoulders and watched as his sons and their boyfriends opened presents.

It was a great day after all.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. Review please and tell me how you like this one.


	9. Chapter 8: Back At Hogwarts

**A/N:** So sorry. My computer had a virus. I was not able to update for quite a long time. Please forgive me! 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Book I: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Nine

Back at Hogwarts

A few months later, everyone was back at Hogwarts. Much to everyone's displeasure except for Hermione, who was very excited about returning, so she could learn "new things". Draco, Harry, David and Blaise—who were now called 'The Four Troublemakers', had just rolled their eyes at Hermione's comment. For one, it was obvious she would want to go back to Hogwarts, because she was in Ravenclaw. But even before having knowledge of the Wizarding world, she had always been one to love learning. She had gotten hundreds on all of her tests, and was even able to skip two grades in Elementary school.

On a Monday morning, it found Harry, Draco and Blaise in the Potion's class. David was off in Charms with Hermione, a few other Slytherins and half of the First year Gryffindors and about a third of the Ravenclaws. The Charms teacher was Professor Flitwich—who—if he were any smaller, you could probably pick him up with your finger and place him on his teacher's desk.

"What's this, Longbottom and Weasley?" Professor Snape asked, walking over to their cauldron. "This particular potion is supposed to be green. Why is it purple!" he sighed heavily, ignoring the snickers coming from the Four Troublemakers. "That is 10 points from Gryffindor, boys. I suggest you try again. Next time, if it goes wrong, it'll be 30 points!"

Neville and Ron were cowering as Snape stalked back to his desk and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. He then looked at the large class. "When you are finished with your potion, you may put it in the vials and leave it on the desk. I will grade them tonight, you shall recieve your marks tomorrow. Class dismissed."

Everyone nodded in unison as they gathered up their potion and placed it on the desk. Then they all gathered up their books and left the dungeons.

"That was bloody hilarious!" Blaise exclaimed as they entered the Great Hall for the lunch feast. "Did you see Weasley? He looked as red as a bloody tomato!"

Draco snickered, then looked at him in confusion. "How come you haven't said anything about Longbottom yet? The fat lump is just praying for another accident."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he didn't mind Neville—in fact, he had helped the boy find his toad when he wasn't around that Weasley boy. He didn't mind Fred or George either, they were really good friends. Especially when it came to pranking their brother. He had even met Ginny over the Christmas holidays in Diagon Alley. She was really nice, and seemed to have a bit of a crush on him, but she knew he was with Draco and she didn't mind that. So there was no squabbles or anything between friends. Even though sometimes Mr. Weasley or Ginny's older brothers had little faith in letting Harry and Ginny being alone in the same room.

* * *

"Harry, tomorrow's the first Quidditch match against Gryffindor, are you ready?" Hermione asked eagerly as she sat with them at the Slytherin table.

"Yeah," Harry replied, though he didn't sound it. "Just really bloody nervous."

Hermione giggled. Draco just pecked him on the cheek. "You'll be fine, love," Draco told him cheerfully. "Just try and avoid the Bludgers and you'll be fine. Keep your eye on the Snitch, and don't forget to hear what the other teammates tell you."

Harry just nodded. He couldn't wait until tomorrow was over.

**TBC...**

**A/N: AGAIN, I AM SO BLOODY SORRY I HAVE BEEN UPDATING SO EFFIN SLOW. IT'S BECAUSE I'VE BEEN ROLEPLAYING INUYASHA STYLE A LOT LATELY AND I LOVED DOING IT MORE THAN THIS... BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T ABANDON THIS!**


	10. Chapter 9: The First Match

**A/N:** Chapter Ten finally here! I'm typing with wet nails so don't mind any spelling errors. My bad. Lol. ;) 

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter does not belong to me; it respectfully belongs to JK. Rowling. Nobody else.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

**Book I: Calm Before the Storm **

**Chapter Ten **

**The First Match**

****

The next day, Marcus Flint, along with the rest of the Quidditch team for Slytherin was out on the pitch. (FSOTS: If anybody knows their names I'd be happy to recieve them) Everyone had their equipment ready and were just waiting for the signal.

"Nervous, mate?" Marcus asked Harry as they stepped outside.

"Me? Nervous?" Harry laughed. "Never."

Marcus laughed and patted Harry on the back. "Sure ye aren't, mate. It's just your first Quidditch game ever, I mean, what could go wrong?" he asked, grinning as Harry gulped.

"Thanks a lot, Marcus, you upset our Seeker!" one of the Chasers yelled.

"Oh shut up, he was all ready nervous, Mike!" Marcus exclaimed, throwing a nearby rock at his head, causing Harry to laugh a little. Then the two teams got out onto the pitch, Madam Hooch introduced herself as referee, and the twins' Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan as Spokesman, and the game had begun.

----

In the stands, Draco was huffing with his arms crossed over his chest. David was to his right and Blaise was to his left, and they were smirking at Draco's behavior. This was only because that Harry was surrounded by many good looking older guys.

Blaise chuckled. "I think Harry has his decision all ready made, Drac," he told the blond.

"Yeah.. whatever, Blaise, go suck on a lemon," he hissed as David started laughing.

"He looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid called from the Gryffindor stands, minutes later, and they were all watching Harry by that point, who looked like he was going to throw up. Draco was holding David's hand tightly, though it was more like squishing it because he had a tight grip on it. Harry then opened his mouth and out popped the Golden Snitch.

"And there you have it! Riddle has the Snitch! Slytherin Wins!"

The Gryffindors, of course, boo-ed, but Draco, David and Blaise didn't care. They ran down out of the stands to join Harry as they made their way back to Hogwarts Castle for the Evening Feast.

----

Harry sighed. He couldn't get to sleep. Draco was right next to him in the next bed over, but still he couldn't find it in him. So he got out his Invisibility Cloak and put it around him, and went out searching.

He found a room minutes later. It was pretty much empty except for the mirror. It was magnificent, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing up on 2 clawed feet. There was an inscription engraved at the top. It said:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

When Harry stepped up into the mirror, he looked inside, but he could only see himself, just as he was. But then, two other people began forming inside the mirror, beside him. One was a woman, with long red flowing hair, and the other, was a man that looked much like their new Professor Potter.. "Mum?..." Harry asked. then he saw David, Blaise and Draco in the mirror. But when he looked beside or behind him, no one was there. Question marks were going off inside his head as he looked at the mirror. What was it trying to tell him?

"Ahh, Harry.. I see you, like many others, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," Dumbledore said upon coming into the room.

"Sir.. how did ..."

"It does not take an Invisibility Cloak to keep secrets from me, Harry," Dumbledore replied as he walked to stand beside Harry. "I suppose you now know what it does."

Harry shook his head. "Well... let me explain it to you. The happiest man on earth would be able to look into the Mirror, like a normal mirror, that is, and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help you any?"

"So... it shows us... what we want," Harry asked. "Whatever we want?"

"Yes... and no," Dumbledore began. "It shows us nothing more than the deepest, most desperate desires of our heart. But, this Mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad. Not knowing what they see is even possible or real. The mirror will be moved tomorrow, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do come upon it, you will be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, Harry. Now why don't you put your cloak on and go back to bed?"

"Sir.. if it shows me whatever I want... then, it shows me my family... but.. that's not my father.."

But Dumbledore was all ready gone. Harry sighed and walked back to the Dormitories in his cloak, and then got into his bed next to Draco, who was awake now.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"...Talking with the Headmaster," Harry said. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow..." with that he was asleep, wondering if Tom Riddle was really his father, or was it James Potter? And if it was really Potter, why had Tom kept this secret from him for so long? To protect him? Or was it because he loved his mother?... Too many questions, he thought as sleep took him.

**TBC...**

I know the Mirror happens on Christmas... but hey, they were home for Christmas! XD Review! I'm sorry I've been so slack... I've had no time to write because I've been InuYasha RolePlaying constantly... :) Well, bye for now!


	11. Chapter 10: Sick or Poisoned?

**A/N:** Thanks to Kime for the Slytherin Members names. I know the Gryffindors (obviously) but not the Slytherins. I'll make Bole be Mike and just think up a random name for Derrik. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. I just own Harry Riddle's identity, and David Riddle.

---

Book I: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 11

Sick or Poisoned?

---

The next day when Harry woke up, he felt so weak like he couldn't get out of bed. He tried to sit up, but he landed just right back in bed. Draco noticed this and ran over.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Dray, Owl Father, please," Harry breathed. "I… don't know what is wrong with me, but it's not good."

"I don't get it, you were fine last night," Draco said worriedly.

"Please… just Owl father, he'll know what's going on," Harry whispered before going back to sleep, however painfully.

Draco nodded and worriedly, ran out to the Owlery to get Hedwig. He wrote a letter to Voldemort:

_"Sir,_

_Harry got up this morning but he was feeling so ill he could barely even sit up in bed. Tell us what's wrong with him, please if you know. I'm worried sick._

_Draco"_

"Hey, girl, can you take this to Riddle Mansion and give it to the Dark Lord?" Draco whispered. She hooted and grabbed the letter with her beak before flying off. Draco sighed and walked back to the Dungeons and the Slytherin Common Room. He noticed Blaise there.

"Where is Harry?" Blaise asked, knowing that Harry was always at the blonde's side.

"He's very ill," Draco said worriedly. "I Owled his '_Father'_ so that he would come (hopefully under disguise) and see what is wrong with him."

Blaise nodded. "Um... Draco... David's got the same illness."

Draco's eyes widened. "What!"

"He could barely get out of bed this morning and he seemed perfectly fine yesterday," Blaise said, who seemed extra worried. "If both of them have it... oh, what could be wrong?"

"I hope the Dark Lord can figure it out…"

"What do you hope he can figure out?" Professor Snape asked upon entering the room.

"Both Harry and David are sick, sir," Draco said. "With the same illness. Both can barely get out of bed and they both seemed perfectly fine yesterday. I am not sure if it is a cold, or are they just so weak from staying up half the night."

Severus nodded. "But both of them coincidentally getting the same illness, at the exact same time, and the same exact symptoms?"

Draco looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it, Riddles have many enemies, and they were all at the Great hall feast yesterday," Severus began. "It could be possible that someone slipped something into their drinks without them even noticing. And it could be for many reasons. It could be because of their sexual preferences, because they are just Riddles, or because they are famous and want their glory. It could be many things."

"You mean… someone poisoned them?" Blaise and Draco shouted.

"It's very possible," Severus told them. "Now, why don't you go up and see Harry, and I'll wait for the Dark Lord when he arrives..."

Draco and Blaise nodded and walked upstairs, wondering the same thing:

_What the hell was going on?_

---

**TBC**

Thank you for all of my reviews! I wasn't expecting 93. But hey! Thanks a lot anyway! I also updated Detective InuYasha again... :) I am liking that fic. But please don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 11: Lord Voldemort

**A/N:** Wow, I got over 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou:P Well, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me.

* * *

Book I: Calm before the Storm

Chapter 12

Lord Voldemort's Anger

* * *

The Dark Lord read Draco's note and was furious as well as concerned for his Son. The letter said Harry was sick, and if what he thought was right, then what Harry had was no ordinary illness. It was the same that had bedridden Lily for weeks until a proper potion had been brewed to cure her. However, the Potion would take over two months to make.

Under disguise, he made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons, uttering the password "Snakes" and the portrait's door opened. He walked inside and saw that Severus was waiting for him inside.

"Master...?" Severus asked upon the unknown boy's presence.

Voldemort nodded. "Show me to my Son."

"I should inform you that David has the same illness."

Voldemort's eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"Blaise was in the Hufflepuff Dormitories with David all morning because the child could barely get out of bed, even sit up," Severus told him.

"Severus, I have a feeling I know what has overcome them," Voldemort told him. "And it is not an easy illness to get over. It's a no-name illness that infected Lily a few months ago if you remember correctly, you made the Potion."

Severus' eyes widened. "So it was hereditary?" Severus asked.

Voldemort nodded. "I'm afraid so, and now both of the children have it - if we do not find the correct amount of ingredients in a week, then they do not have much hope."

Severus nodded. "I will start making the Potion straight away, Mi lord."

"Good, have it done as fast as you can," he told the Potions Master. He then left the room in search of his Sons. He went to see Harry first, in the Slytherin Common Room. He got the password from Severus 'Taiyoukai' and the portrait door opened, even though the Fat Lady was a bit confused - who was he and where was he from?

He spotted Blaise in the Common Room, who instantly shot up at the sight of their lord. "Mi Lord!" he exclaimed.

"Take me to my Son," Voldemort hissed and Blaise nodded, guiding him up the stairs and to the Slytherin Boy Dorms. Blaise only knew this was the Dark Lord because he told him he would be under disguise when he arrived. Blaise led him to - surprisingly the very bed he slept in while he was at Hogwarts. A sleeping Harry Riddle lay there with Draco sitting on a chair and at his side.

"Mi Lord," Draco greeted respectfully.

"How is he, Draco?" Voldemort asked worriedly. "Has he awoken?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "No, his eyelids haven't even fluttered."

Inwardly, Voldemort cursed. Lily had been awake when she had it at least for a little while, but then she had fallen into a deep sleep for the remainder of the time she had it. He sincerely hoped that Severus had enough Potions for two servings, one for Harry AND David, or else…

"D…Dad?" Harry whispered from the bed. Everyone turned to look at him. His eyes weren't open but Voldemort could tell he was awake.

"Yes, Son?" he asked gently.

"W... What's wrong with me?" Harry whispered as Draco took his hand and clutched it tightly in his own.

"Severus and I believe it is the same flu that made your mother bedridden. But do not worry, it is not contagious and Severus will make the cure. However, it does take two months to make. But you just concentrate on getting better, do you hear me?"

Harry weakly nodded before falling back asleep. If he wasn't surrounded by so many people, Voldemort would have smiled. Inwardly, however, he did. Even though his lips threatened to turn into a smile.

"Mi Lord, when the Potion is made, how long will it take to cure him and Davy?" Blaise wondered.

"Well, when Lily had it, she had it for at least two months because that is how long the Potion took to make, and when she drank it, later it took about a week, but she got better day by day."

Blaise and Draco nodded. "I'm going to see David now. Draco, you better look after him for me."

Draco nodded with a fire in his eyes. A fire of determination and love for Harry.

Outside of the Common Room, the Dark Lord smirked at Draco's determination. He would make an excellent Death Eater.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12: Visiting David

**Book I Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 13**

**Visiting David**

………………

Voldemort walked into David's room in the Hufflepuff dormitories after saying the password which was _Aniki_. He found David to be in the same state as Harry had been, unconscious and not waking up, but breathing was steady. He was just weak. Blaise was with him, sitting on the right side of his bed and leaning his back against the headboard. He straightened up when he saw Voldemort, still in disguise, however, come through the portrait hole.

"Hello, my lord," Blaise said in greeting.

Voldemort nodded before staring at David. "Has he awoken?" he asked.

Blaise shook his head sadly. "Not since an hour ago."

"Did he say anything?" Voldemort asked.

Blaise shook his head. "He tried, but couldn't. He could only move his lips, but no sound came out."

Voldemort sighed. "He's worse than Harry is."

"Did Harry speak to you when you visited him?" Blaise asked.

He nodded. "Very little, but yes he did."

Blaise sighed. "I don't care. I just want him ... them to get better."

Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder. "Severus is making the potion we used to cure Lily, and hopefully it will work quicker on the young ones."

Blaise nodded. "How long for the potion to be made?"

"One month."

Blaise sighed again. "Alright..."

"Take care of him Blaise, or I will have your head," Voldemort joked mildly, and Blaise laughed just for fun but he knew he meant it.

"Yes, of course I will. You can count on both Draco and myself to take care of them."

Voldemort nodded. "I thought as much. Thank you, Blaise."

The Slytherin boy merely nodded and watched as his master departed Hogwarts through the fireplace.

………………

A/N: Wow... been... since September that I updated... September 29!? I am soooooo sorry, but I plan on finishing this before Christmas to make my readers happy:) There ya go! Another chapter. REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 13: Lily's Letter

**Book I: Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 13**

**Lily's Letter**

………………

James Potter walked through the Corridors of Hogwarts and up to his own dormitory, thinking about what he had heard from Albus Dumbledore, that both Riddle children had come down with a mysterious illness that left them bedridden for one month until the potion (which Snape would make) would cure them, which when they would take it, would take another week to make them fully recovered from the disease. Actually, it was merely just a little more harmful for wizards than the muggle flu. Now, if this disease were to exist in the world of muggles, they would all die instantly or at least within five days, or so James was told._ So...if Harry and David are Lily's children, who is muggleborn, then wouldn't that make the disease worse for them?_ He thought. _I guess not if Voldemort is their father, he probably has his Death Eaters working on a cure faster than you can say I saw Dumbledore in a tu tu dancing the hula._

James found his dormitory and walked in after saying the password _Quidditch_ and walked up to his room and plopped down on the couch, turning on some music (enchanted) and took out his work, finding lessons for the kids he would teach later tomorrow morning.

His thoughts were interrupted as an Owl flew into the window. It was snowy white and James could only assume that this was Hedwig, Harry's owl. She had a letter attached to her beak, which he took gently from her and pointed over to the table where two Owl treats were located. He opened up the envelope and took out the letter. His eyes scanned over the pages and his eyes widened when he realized it was from Lily.

_James,_

_I know I shouldn't be doing this, Tom could catch me at anytime and could quite possibly kill you for corresponding with me, but I must write this one letter. This is Harry's owl Hedwig who is delivering this to you. I haven't heard from Harry nor David in a while and Tom refuses to tell me anything. James, please tell me what's wrong, what's happening to my boys?_

_Lily_

James took out a feathered quill and ink and wrote on the back of the parchment quite quickly, because Hedwig was pecking at his forehead as if to say _'hurry up'_ , so on the back, he wrote:

_Lils,_

_I know you could probably get caught and I don't want anything to happen to you, I'm just happy you're alive. Dumbledore has had suspicions and I'm glad he was right. But, as for Harry and David... they have come down with the same illness that Dumbledore recently informed me only infects children who are muggleborns. I assume that because Harry and David are your children, and you are a muggleborn, you were affected as well. But I heard that Snivellus is making the potion for them so don't worry Lils, they'll be alright. I will inform you of any important changes, though._

_Love James_

With that, he sent the letter off with Hedwig and another two Owl treats.

………………

A/N: Again, I am sorry for the shortness of my chapters. I am in school at lunch time and I don't have much time because when I finish eating I only have half an hour to check my stuff and do my work, so yeah... but next semester starting Feb 16 or something like that I have an off class which lasts an hour so I'll be able to write longer chapters for all fics...I have a computer at home but I can only write in the dead of night... seriously. But thank you for your reviews! I didn't wait too long because I'm starting to think people lost interest in this story... I sort of lost interest in Harry Potter, all of it. I'm into Septimus Heap now. :) But there's no category for him on :( Awww well, review please!


	15. Chapter 14: Who's My Father?

_**Book I: Calm Before the Storm**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Who's My Father?**_

* * *

A month later, the potion had been given to Harry and David, who began to get better considerably. Now they were all better within a week after the potion had been taken and they were able to get around and go back to classes, much to their dismay, although they got help from Hermione to get caught up, and without her, they would be completely lost.

Now the four were in the Great Hall, they were all at the Slytherin table and Blaise made sure no one upset David because he was a Hufflepuff and eating with Slytherins.

Dumbledore had made his announcement and now they were eating the food prepared by the house elves.

"Hey Harry?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You've been dazing out into space for quite a while, mate," Blaise stated for Draco. "Anything wrong?"

"No."

But there was in fact something wrong. He was still contemplating Christmas and what he had thought about. About how Tom could not be his true father. If that was the case, then who was his real father?

"Harry, are you sure?" Draco asked worriedly. "You're not sick again, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I usually don't get sick except for that one cold."

"Hm.. maybe you should just go to bed and rest, love," Draco whispered and kissed his head. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Draco," Harry replied. "And besides, it's been **AGES** since I've eaten with you guys all together at once, in the same room. So let's make this count."

Draco, David and Blaise nodded and grinned as they continued eating, without seeing Dumbledore's watchful gaze follow their every move.

One question was zooming around in Harry's mind, one he could not answer, and no one else probably could either.

_'Who's my father!?'_

* * *

A/N: This fic will end shortly. I just don't know how to do it. Any suggestions?


	16. Chapter 15: The Question's Answered

Book One: Calm Before the Storm 

Chapter 15 

The Question's Answered

* * *

The next day had passed and the question was still zooming around in Harry's mind. He thought of all the things he had learned when he arrived. Like details about his professors and such... maybe one of them could be his father?

He certainly knew it wasn't Tom, no matter how much he loved him...

He also wondered why Tom would lie to him all these years, and his mother, too! He knew David was Tom's real son, but... he himself was not.

Harry was sitting in the Slytherin dormitories up in his bed looking out the window with Hedwig by his side. She was sitting on the window sill.

After a while, all the facts were starting to pull together... he realized now who his true father was...

James Potter.

It all made sense now... but everyone thought Harry Potter was dead...

Well he was going to tell people that he was alive one way or another.

He heard a door open a few moments later and in came Draco along with Blaise. Draco walked over to Harry and sat down next to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him. "Hey, how're you doing?" he asked softly.

"Better," Harry replied. "I've figured it out."

"Figured what out, love?" Draco asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who my father is."

Draco and Blaise's eyes widened. He ... did? Since when?

"Well, who is he, love?" Draco asked, playing with a strand of Harry's hair.

"James Potter."

Blaise and Draco mentally smiled. He had gotten it right. They thought he guessed someone else like Snape or something.

"Wait...did you guys..." Harry whispered. "know about this?"

"Eh...well..."

"You did, didn't you?!" Harry exclaimed, standing up from the couch he was currently sitting in. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"The Dark Lord... he didn't want us to, Harry," Draco whispered.

"But you're my best friends," Harry whispered, tears filling his eyes. "Draco, you should've told me-"

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry merely shook his head and ran out of the room with tears flowing down his face.

Draco punched the wall when Harry left. "Stupid...stupid..."

Blaise placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Give him some time, Draco...he'll come to realize why we never told him, and everyone else."

Draco merely nodded. "I wish we could've told him, Blaise. I really wanted to that day on the train..."

"I know, me too," Blaise said, looking out the window. "But there's nothing we can do now...just give him some time."

Draco merely nodded. 'Oh Harry...please...forgive us...Me...I love you...'

Harry was taking a stroll on the Grounds. It was only in the afternoon so he could do whatever he liked. The tears were gone from his eyes and were replaced with anger.

Why didn't they tell me? And he was on the train that day we went to Hogwarts! Harry thought to himself. Maybe...maybe they're not my friends...after all...

"Harry?" a voice asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Harry turned to see Hermione looking over at him, walking towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah...I found out who my real father is."

"What? So it's not...You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked. Harry and Hermione were the best of friends and told each other everything, so she knew who his 'father' was.

"No...it's..."

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

"My real father...is James Potter."

James ducked behind a tree when he saw Harry and Hermione talking. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw... he thought with a smile. Then he heard them talking.

"I found out who my real father is."

Real father? James asked himself.

He listened to the rest of the conversation and when he heard the name...it shocked him.

"James Potter."

That's...my son? he thought to himself with wide eyes. Mine and ... Lily's son? Who I thought was dead...

* * *

END

I know I ended it on a terribly sour note! But there WILL be a sequel I promise you there is a sequel in the works, however it won't be up for a while.


End file.
